The Stupid Bet
by wryencounter
Summary: Volkner and Flint made a bet. Volkner lost. Fluff! Slash! M for language! And most likely some OOCness.


I wrote this because I wanted to write something, and my friend told me to write something with Volkner and Flint. That wasn't smut. (Sad, I know. D; Baha just kidding!) Nothing wrong with fluff! Haha This is my first time writing in first person, but I honestly had a lot of fun writing this, and imagined so many of the things that happened as being very comical. Like the door getting kicked in. And the face grabbing. Now I hope you picture it comically, too. Review and tell me how much you (hopefully!) enjoyed it!

* * *

><p>Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. <em>Fuck.<em>

That's all that's literally running through my head right now. I'm seriously in deep shit. And it's all Flint's fault. All because he had had to push all of my buttons, and get me riled up enough to make the stupid bet. And I was really regretting it now.

Because I had lost.

Let me put it into retrospect for you: Flint and I made a bet. He bet that I would lose against some newbie trainer that was blowing through all of the Gyms, and taking out some Team Something-or-Another. My pride made me bet that I would win. If I had won, Flint would've had to shave off that ridiculous looking afro. I mean honestly, a ginger with an afro? How the hell does that even work? If Flint won, I had to kiss him.

And Flint had won the bet. And we were at a party. With all of the other Gym Leaders, and other League members. And he had basically just shouted at me that I have to kiss him, right here, right now, in front of everybody. (Why does he always have to act like such a child?) And it couldn't be just some peck on the lips. No. I _really_ have to kiss him.

Again, I say, fuck.

I was just staring at him dumbstruck, absolutely fuming. I could feel my face starting to blush. It wasn't exactly a secret that Flint had the hugest crush ever on me. We've been friends longer than I can even remember, so some stupid crush wasn't gonna mess that up. Well, now it might. Only because he was pushy, and he wasn't gonna stop until he got what he wanted.

And now the room has gone quiet. And everyone is staring. And I'm still freaking out. And Flint has the smuggest look on his face that just makes me want to punch him.

"Well, Volkner?" Flint says, "I'm waiting. I thought you said you never go back on your word."

Shit. Had I said that? Probably. I always say things I shouldn't when I get worked up. I looked Flint straight in his gray eyes, avoiding eye contact with his 'fro. Sometimes I get the urge to laugh when I look at it, or sometimes I feel like there's something living in it, and it's staring at me. And if I stare too long it'll steal my soul.

"Don't tell me you're gonna back out now." Flint said, crossing his arms, clearly getting impatient.

I could hear people whispering behind me. Probably Maylene and Candice. I clenched my fists while the proud plagued side of my brain duked it out with the more rational side of my brain. I shook my head to shut them both up. Then without thinking I took the few steps forward to close the distance between Flint and myself.

I could see the shock in his eyes as I roughly grabbed the collar of his shirt. I probably grabbed him rougher than necessary, but hey, he deserved it for embarrassing me. Unless he liked that kind of thing. I pressed my lips against his, and it didn't take him but a second to press back.

And since I was going to give this my all and prove to him, and everyone else in the room, that I don't go back on my word, I moved my lips against his. I could hear people making bets. Bad idea. Now to prove to everyone I was thorough. I ran my tongue along Flint's bottom lip. Whether he was complying, or in shock, he opened his mouth. I slid my tongue in and explored his mouth, and he didn't bother to fight me for dominance. He knew he'd lose. I could hear a mixture of groans of loss, and cheers of victory from the other occupants of the room.

I started to pull away from Flint, and as I went I grabbed his bottom lip with my teeth, pulling on it gently. He whimpered when I let go and backed away.

"Volkner," he panted, due to the lack air.

"Sorry, Flint, the bet was _one kiss_." I said, struggling to sound like the kiss hadn't made me lose my breath, too.

I stuck my hands in my jacket pocket and walked away. I had to get out of there before anyone noticed the serious blush I had going on. I avoided all eye contact. I walked out of the front door as coolly as possible, and quietly shut it behind me. I turned and walked ten paces into the bushes and trees. And then I let all of the feelings I held back during the kiss overwhelm me.

I had felt something when I kissed Flint.

The kiss had started out angry, but then it turned into fiery passion. And I have no idea why. Who am I kidding? Of course I know why. Because I have feelings for Flint, feelings that I had no idea about until a minute ago. And then Flint whimpered when I pulled away. And that made me feel like I had electricity running through my veins, and made me want to make him make noises like that, _all of the time._

I shook my head and leaned against a nearby tree, putting my face in my hands. Now what was I supposed to do? How many times had I, politely, shot down Flint's advances? How would it look if I started accepting his advances now? Or if I made advances of my own? He'd probably feel like he's getting mixed signals.

I jumped when someone grabbed onto my shoulder. I looked up to find Gardenia.

"Uhh, Flint started crying after you left. No one could get him to stop, so we decided to see if you'd come back and do something." She said.

"What? Why did he start crying?" I asked, standing up straighter.

"I'm not exactly sure, really. He started saying something about ruining your guys' friendship or something."

Now he was gonna get it. He's jumping to conclusions again. I walked back to the house and basically kicked the door down. I spotted Flint sobbing on the couch.

"Hey! 'Fro boy!" I pointed at him, accusingly. "Why the hell are you crying? Was it really that bad?"

"What? No! I just thought…" he trailed off.

I walked over to him and pinched his cheeks, pulling on them slightly.

"That's your problem! You were thinking again! How many times do I have to tell you to not jump to unnecessary conclusions?"

"Well, I thought you were mad, with the way you walked off all of a sudden and everything," he said.

I shook my head, surprised I could even understand that, because it really sounded like a load of mush from having his face stretched by me.

"I just needed a minute to myself to sort things out." I let go of his face.

He rubbed his cheeks and asked, "What things?"

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Oops.

"…My feelings." I hesitated and cleared my throat.

He stared at me for a second, and then pounced on me like a little kid saying, "Volkner's got feelings for me!"

I turned my head to side, putting on a pout-like face, "I never said that."

"But…" He said, tearing up again.

I put my finger to his lips to stop him from saying anything, "I never said that, _yet_." He smiled against my finger. "I like you, Flint. A lot. A lot more than I thought I did in the first place."

Before he could say anything, because honestly, I already know what his feelings are, I grab his shoulders and pull him to me. And then I kiss him, again. And then everyone else in the room bursts into applause.


End file.
